


What happens at funhaus stays at funhaus

by missgrumpgirl



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Making Out, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgrumpgirl/pseuds/missgrumpgirl
Summary: When adam and bruce get an interesting dare to avoid taking a shot during a drunk gameplay, anything could happen





	What happens at funhaus stays at funhaus

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly for my own enjoyment. The real smut is in chapter two. Enjoy!

It started out innocently enough. A dare. A simple dare. During a drunk game play. Both bruce and adam had taken around 15 shots, and were well on track to being completly fucking wasted. "Come on, come on" Bruce slurred slightly, trying to concentrate enough to win the round and not have to take another shot. "FUCK" he couldnt help but curse loudly when James killed him brutally. It was only a moment later that adam burst out similarly, dieing the same bloody death on the screen.   
"What will it take for me not to take this shot? How much do I have to pay you?" Bruce turned, addressing Lawrence, mostly because he was the one controlling the alcohol. "I second that" adam turned around as well, his shoulder brushing Bruce's, who was seated right next to him. Lawrence thought for a second and then burst out laughing. Leaning over to elyse, he whispered in her ear for a second before she started laughing as well. "What? I want in on the secret!" James, having won the round, stood slightly unsteady and walked around to lawrence. Once again, it only took a second of Lawrence whispering for him to start giggling. "Thats evil. Do it." He made his way back to the couch and sank into his usual spot.   
"What are you guys not telling us." Adam looked at lawrence and the other two in turn. "What ridiculous forfeit did you come up with?" Bruce rolled his eyes and waited to hear whatever stupid idea Lawrence had thought of.   
"You guys can get out of the shot if-" lawrence stoped for a second to giggle. "If you and adam kiss. 30 seconds. With tongue." And once again Lawrence, james, and elyse all started laughing. "Or you can take the shot." Lawrence stopped laughing long enough to offer the other option. Bruce looked over at his best friend. People had been shipping them for years. This would get him out of a shot and boost views. But this was his best friend. He had never felt anything for him other than friend ship. But he had never kissed him either. what if this made it awkward? Screw it. He really didnt want to do another shot. "I'm down with it if you are." Bruce shrugged, turning to Adam.  Having gone through a similar thought process as Bruce, differing only in remembering the odd couple of dreams he had about his best friend on occasion. Adam shrugged. "Long as it gets me out of a shot." What was the worst that could happen after all? "Great ill time" lawrence smiled gleefully and set a time on his phone. He expected this to be awkward and cringy. But he knew how much thr viewers would kill to see this. It would get this video sky rocketed in likes and views. Besides, they were all drunk so this seemed like a great idea. "Ill start when your lips touch." Adam and Bruce turned to face each other. For a second they sized each other up. Leaning in, they closed there eyes and there lips met. "Timing now." Lawrence pressed play on his stopwatch on his phone. Bruce and Adam held there lips Together for a few moments. It wasnt anything special and neither of them were really into it. "Remember the tongue" elyse called out behind them. Although she would rather die than admit it, she had read a couple of the grovic fics. Both fluff and smut. They weren't bad, some of them even made her kind of hot, to the point she had to touch her self. So this was interesting to watch.  Rolling his eyes, Bruce opened his mouth and gently pushed his tongue towards other mans mouth. But he was stopped by Adams tongue, trying to make the same advance. The moment their tonuges touched, everything changed. A spark seemed to ignite in both of them and Adam was the first to tilt his head and deepen the kiss, although bruce was close behind. Adams hand somehow found bruces hair tugging gently and his tongue continued to battle for dominace as he kissed at bruce hungrily. It was amazing how quickly he forgot about everything but the man consuming his lips   
Bruce for his part, found himself running a hand up adams back and placing it on his neck. This was one of the best kisses hed had in a long time. His breathing was picking up and his lips felt swollen. And he loved every moment of it. He took a risk and nipped at the other mans lip and was rewarded with a moan. Damn that moan was sexy. It seemed to go straight to his dick and he felt a slight strain against his pants. What the hell was Adam doing to him, how could he feel this way. Just as he was about to start kissing down adams stubbled jaw, he was interupted. "Thats time!" At first, they both registerd the comment at the back of their mind, not really comprehending what it meant. "Guys, that's time" the voice cut in again, this time a little bit louder. Reluctantly they pulled back, a little confused for a second about where they were and what was going on. Part of it was the alcohol. The other part was the heady feeling of arousal and passion they had gotten from the kiss. Already Bruce wished they were alone so he could see where the kiss could have lead.   
The other three where being oddly silent, not teasing or making any remarks, unbeknownst to each other each sorting through feelings of arousal and maybe a little jealousy. But Bruce didn't care about them. The only person he cared about right then was next to him. And looking over, Adam looked about how Bruce felt. He couldnt help but notice the slight bulge in the slightly shorter mans pants. It occured to him, that he had caused that. It blew bruces mind that he could have that type of affect. It also made him want to kiss Adam again. "There you go, for all the grovic shippers." Adam blinked, coming out of his own daze a bit to look over at James as he spoke. He contemplated his words for a minute, unable to speak. All he could concentrate on was the thoughts running through his head about all the things he would do to bruce. He even missed the obvious bulge james himself was sporting in his tight jeans. But Elyse didn't. She wanted so badly to tell the two men to continue making out and then have james come help her with the wetness growing between her legs.  "Well, I think that'll do it for this episode." Lawrence quickly voiced an outro, knowing there was no way of breaking the atmosphere that had suddenly blanketed the room. Signing off, he got up to turn off the camera. Then he turned to the rest of the cast. "I have to apologize for making you guys do that, that was something that should have been done in private." Lawrence sounded uncomfortable, and a little sad.   
"Dont worry dude, it was nothing. Weve just had a tad too much to drink." Adam was quick to reassure his other friend. "Besides, I didnt really mind." He said the next part with out thinking. And immediately felt afriad hed said the wrong thing. "You did seem to be enjoying your self." James spoke up, from behind Bruce's back. Adam relaxed a bit. "And you seemed to enjoy watching" Bruce shot back, his instincts kicking in to protect Adam. "Guess there no hiding that one" james looked down to his crotch. "Maybe youd enjoy watching again." Elyse spoke up , meaning for it to come out as a joke, but sounding serious. "That could be arranged." She couldnt tell if Bruce was joking along with her or if he took her remark seriously and was replying honestly. She didnt know which one she wanted. "Ok but whatever happens in this room, stays in this room. Deal?" Apparently Adam took it seriously and elyse realized she had been hoping things would go this way. "I'm down" bruce echoed the words that had gotten him here in the first place. "Anything goes?" James asked excitedly. "Anything. But if something pushes you too far the safewords red and we all stop." Lawrence voiced this as his way of agreeing to particpate. "Elyse, are wr free to do what we like?" James turned to his wife. "Anything goes" she smiled at him devilishly. "Mm that gives me a lot to work with." James smiled as he thought of something that had been consuming his fantasies for a while now. But before he could think too hard on it, he was captivated by Adam once again capturing bruces lips. This was going to be a good night for all of them.


End file.
